Mistakes
by JayJay223
Summary: Len had made his share of stupid mistakes but breaking up with Rin had to have been his dumbest.Now he would do anything to get her back. So will Rin getting sick give him a chance to get her back?Non-cest.
1. Chapter 1

Mistakes

He didn't get it. It had been him who broke up with her, him who decided to end things and move on. So why couldn't he get her out of his mind. Why was it that every time a girl called his name he turned expecting it to be her? Len sighed and let his head hit the desk in frustration. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Their relationship wasn't supposed to end, at least not like it did. When he had met her he had thought she was the one but as their relationship continued it became dull and lacked the spice he craved, so he ended it. At least that's the reason he said he broke up with her. In truth he had heard many rumors about her going behind his back with other guys. It was hard to believe it because Rin wasn't that kind of person to do that but envy and anger got the best of him. But with her gone it was like he was missing something important like he was always forgetting something.

Now that he thought about it though he had to say it was the stupidest mistake he's ever made. And he's made some pretty stupid mistakes. He lifted his head and turned to look at her. She was sitting at her desk near the back of the classroom talking with a blue haired boy. There she was as beautiful as ever in her uniform although she did look a little tired . Her eyes closed as she laughed at something the boy said and... Wait was she blushing! _Why was she blushing had she already forgotten about him?_ Her face was red the way she uses to look when he would hold her and whisper into her ear telling her how much he cared for her. Could she have really moved on that quickly? Another sigh escaped his lips. It shouldn't bother him because he broken up with her, she had every right now to find someone who wouldn't break her heart but... It did. He still remembered her reaction when he told her he wanted to end things with her.

Flashback

He had asked her to meet him at the park.  
"Rin we have to talk" Len said as she approached him.  
"Sure Len "she said. "What do you want to talk about?" Len took a deep breath and said" it's over, Rin" the girls eyes widened and her smile was relaxed by a frown.  
"You're not serious right? You're joking, right Len." she said.  
"Am sorry Rin but this isn't a joke. I know about what you've been doing behind my back" he answered coldly.  
"Len I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't done anything. I wouldn't ever cheat on you!" she said tears falling down her cheeks. Len couldn't help but be angered by the fact she was lying._How could she deny what she had done!_  
"Rin you know I hate liars." he said. Rin stared at him with wide eyes.  
"You think I would lie to you about something like that! I didn't cheat on you Len!" she said louder than before. He couldn't help but feel bad as her shoulders shook as she cried in front of him. But she had cheated on him (his friends had told him so!).He had been hurt at first; unable to believe it but eventually gave into the truth after talking with his friends about it. So he decided that their relationship had to end.  
"Good-Bye Rin" he said and with that left her alone in the park crying.

Flashback end.

About a week later he discovered that the rumors had been nothing but lies made so that Len would be single again. He was even more shocked to find that it had been one of his friends that had started the rumor. What was he supposed to do he had broken up with her over a lie! He had wanted to go and find Rin right then and there to apologize and ask her to take him back. But he was afraid to see her, afraid she would reject him. So when his friends (the ones who hadn't started the rumor, in fact they didn't even know about it) asked why he had broken up with the girl he had claimed to be _the one_ for him he didn't know what to say. He couldn't (more like didn't want to) tell them it was because he was stupid and believed a couple of bad rumors, so he lied. He told them the relationship had become too dull for his taste. Word spread quickly about why Len the coolest boy in school had dumped Rin the prettiest and sweetest girl in school. So there was no way he could go ask Rin to take him back now. Len's daydreaming -more like day thinking in his case- was interrupted by the bell ringing, signaling that class was over. Len sighed -he had been doing that a lot today- as he stood up and started collecting his things. He was in such deep thought as he walked into his next class that he didn't see the other person walking towards the classroom at the same time as him. So it shouldn't come as a big shock that he ran into the other person knocking them over.  
"Crap am so sorry " he said "are you ok- his eyes widened in shock as he realized for the first time that he had bumped into non other Rin. That's right Rin had almost every class with him. He took a minute to once again study her appearance. _That's funny_ he thought her face was still red. Was she thinking about the blue haired boy or something?

"Len! Oh geez am sorry!" She said while she started to pick the things she had dropped due having Len run into her. But now as he looked at her he noticed for the first time that she looked absolutely exhausted. And blush aside she seemed paler than normal. But most of all her eyes normally a bright dazzling blue were now a dull, faded gray color.

"Here let me help you." Len said as he began picking up the fallen papers. Once the papers had been picked up he handed them back to Rin.

"Thanks." She said shyly. "Um we should probably get to class." Her hands shook as she spoke and her eyes never once left the floor. Rin began walking towards the classroom holding all the papers she had dropped closely so as not to drop them again. _Well_ Len thought _it's now or never. You can either tell her you want her back or keep avoiding the subject like a coward. Damn that coward option looked pretty good …but no he had to tell her. He couldn't be without her any longer. He would do anything to get her back. Anything._

"Wait Rin we have to talk. There's something I have to tell you. Rin I- he never got to finish his sentence because at that moment Rin fell to the floor out cold.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2 Don't Panic!

Okay so i realized that i forgot to introduce myself last chapter,my bad. Well my name is JayJay. And this story is observingly LenxRin. So heres the next chapter of Mistakes sorry it took so long i had originally planed to post this nine days after but i was a bit enjoy the next chapter.

So now all that left is the disclaimer.

**JayJay does not own Len Rin or any other Vocaloid (how sad TAT)**

**

* * *

Chapter 2 Don't Panic!**

Today really hadn't been a good day. First I fell out of bed in the morning trying to turn off my stupid alarm clock. Then i realized we have no more oranges at home , I forget my homework for science class, tripped on the stairs, and to too top it all off I think am catching some kind of cold cause I haven't been feeling good lately. Seriously my head hurts like there's no tomorrow and I can barely breath with my stuffed up nose and I swear it's so cold today that I had to wear a jacket. I don't know how people are walking around without one today. Man my life sucks right now. And I know it sounds pathetic but I also miss Len. Probably more then I should considering he broke up with me over two weeks ago over some stupid rumor( he's always been so gullible) but I can't help it. I know I should try to move on but for some reason I can't. I keep wishing Len would just change his mind and come back but I doubt that's going to happen he's so stubborn. Damn Rin listen to yourself you sound like one of those weak pathetic girls who can't do anything without a guy! After all he broke up with you over a rumor it's time you move on girl. How much could he have really loved you if he didn't bother listening to your explanation. I mean come-achoo! - ughh stupid cold interrupting my pep talk. Man now I feel even worse then before ( my head is pounding) this damn cold must be stronger than I thought. Oh well I guess I should- umphh!  
Oh what did I just run into.. Len! Of all the people to run into it has to be Len.  
"Len! Oh geez am sorry" I apologized. Damn I should have paid more attention to were I was walking instead of talking to myself and geez now my head hurt even more then it did before. I bent over to pick up the papers I had dropped.  
"Here let me help you." Len said as he began picking up the fallen papers. Once they had all been collected he handed back to me.  
"Thanks." I said. Great now is my chance to escape. I don't really want to talk to Len right now. I mean after all I'm trying to get over him.  
"Um we should probably get to class." I said as I made a break for it. Okay I really don't feel good any more. Why are things spinning so fast...I held my papers tightly as if that would make this dizziness go away. I took a couple of steps towards the classroom just wanting to be able to get to my seat so that the world would stop spinning.  
"Wait Rin we have to talk. There's something I have to tell you. Rin-was the last thing i heard before everything suddenly went black.

**Lens pov.**

Rin just passed out for who knows what reason but no worries right? I had somehow managed to catch her before she hit the ground. So that was a good thing. I touched her forehead to make sure she was okay. Damn her forehead is burning no wonder she was so red. She has a fever! Okay Len calm down, everything is going to be fine. Everything is gonna work out all right just don't panic... Don't panic...Oh who am I kidding am panicking! What do I do now it's not like I can show up at Rin's house knock on the door and be like " oh hi Mrs. Kagami I just came to drop off Rin. Oh why is she passed out in my arms, well you see the funny thing is i don't really know" yeah right you know what that would get me? Punches in the face curtsey of Rin's mom Meiko. No thank you I've met the lady before (duh i dated Rin) she's nice enough. But mess with Rin and your doomed. So showing up at her front porch with a knocked out Rin is definitely out of the question unless I want a broken nose or something. So I guess the only option is to take her to my house. Damn it's a good thing moms on a business trip or this would be really hard to explain. So now to get out of school while caring Rin without getting caught by a teacher. So how am I going to do this? –Sigh-At least I'm on the first floor.

* * *

**General pov**.

Len carefully (or as careful as somebody can be when there holding two school bags in their hands) picked up Rin. And started to make his way to his car. (He's 17!) Once he had placed Rin in the car he got in the front seat and started the ten minute drive to his house.

* * *

**At lens house**  
**Lens pov**

I got out of the car and went to go open the house door before going back to my car to get Rin.  
I picked her up carefully and took her inside the house closing the door with my foot as I walked in. Hmm where to put her? Guess my room will have to do. After all i can't just leave her on the couch. Walking up the stairs had been a challenge but after that getting her to my room was a breeze. I set her down on my bed and covered her with the comforter. I touched her forehead again. Damn it was still burning hot. Rin I couldn't help but stare at her. Her short blond hair which had its signature bow in it was soft and shiner. Behind those closed eyelids her eyes were a striking blue color. A sigh escaped my lips. This was the closest I had been to Rin since we broke up. In truth things just weren't the same without her. Damn I must be extremely retarded to have dumped her over such a silly rumor. Sigh. I couldn't help put my hand on her cheek, her skin was so soft. I traced her features lightly stopping at her lips. They were soft and smooth. If I remembered they probably tasted like oranges. I wish I could in fact... I checked to make sure Rin was sound asleep. Good she was still out cold. I slowly leaned in as to not wake her and lightly planted a kiss on her lips. How I had missed the feeling of our lips touching. I pulled away and couldn't help the blush that spread across my cheeks. Sure I had kissed her before but Still never while she was asleep and unaware of what I was doing. You know I should probably get some medicine for Rin. I probably have some downstairs in the kitchen cabinet. I was about to go downstairs only to stop as I felt the covers ruffle and the soft call of my name.  
"Len?... Ughh" oh crap. Had she woken up because I kissed her? I sure hope not or am screwed.

To be continued..

* * *

-_shot_-

Yeah short i know... but the next chapter will be out sooner then this one it will be up by am planning on giving Rin a best friend so who do you guys think it should be?

So review and let me know what you think, am open to any ideas readers might have ^.^.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sleep over and hope**

**A/N: hey guys!- ducks under desk as to not be hit by tomatoes- I know it been a bit since I updated.I originally wanted to update this story every seven to nine days but as you can see that didn't really happen. I wanted to update last Saturday but fanfiction wouldn't let me login . But I finally managed to login today and update. And one more thing THANK YOU guys for reviewing. Your reviews are what motivate me to update this! But all that aside I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D **

* * *

******Chapter 3: Sleep over and hope**  


"Len... Ughh" oh crap. Had she woken up because I kissed her? I sure hope not or am screwed.

**Rin's pov.**

Ughh where am I. Is that Len? Huh what a weird dream...I dreamt that Len was kissing me! I must miss him more then I think. I opened my eyes slowly. Is that Len?  
"Len…Ughh." I called before I slowly began to get up ... Ughh I feel dizzy. Oww my head hurts too. But now the question is where in the name of oranges am I this isn't my house or school so where exactly am I?  
"Len what happened? Where am I? And what are you doing here?" I asked beginning to freak out.  
"Well in order, you passed out and I couldn't leave on school floor. If you look around you'll realize your at my house (after all you've been here before) and as for the last question well I kinda live here." he finished smiling at his somewhat lame attempt at humor (I had always been the funny one not Len). I took a moment to look around the room. Yeah I was defiantly in Len's room. The walls were painted an odd but pretty shade of yellow. There was a brown desk in the corner, a book shelf filled with manga and art supplies (Len liked to draw) a table with a TV on it and a couch in front of it. A couple of guitars (he's a musician too, what can i say Len is pretty artistic) in the corner along with a keyboard and a mic. And of course in the other corner was the bed where both Len and I were currently sitting on. Yep i'de definitely had been here before. Back when we were still dating this  
was where we use to hang out together and hug and cuddle and even kiss in here. But this time was different there would be non of that here was kinda bumming me out. An awkward silence began to consume the room. This is so awkward and yet so sad. Len talking brought me out of my deep day dreaming.  
"So... How are you feeling?"Len asked in an attempt to end the silence. "Do you still have a fever?" huh? Fever? What's he talking about i just have a little cold and that's it am not that sick...am I?  
"What do you mean fever?" I asked. Len looked at me carefully surprise evident on his features.  
"You mean you didn't realize you had a fever? You must have been feeling sick all day and yet you just wrote it off as a cold? Rin you have to be careful. Come to think of it that's probably the reason you passed out in the first place. "He said.  
"Oh that makes sense I guess so... Thanks for everything Len but I think I should be going." I said I began to get out of the bed. Even though it was a bit difficult due to the fact I was still dizzy as hell and the world was beginning to spin around me.  
"Whoa whoa whoa, Rin you just can't get up and leave in your condition! Your still sick and maybe you forgot but your house isn't really close to here. And how would you get there without a car, walking it's like a mile or two! You would never make it!"Len shouted. Geez did he need to talk so loudly he was making my headache comeback! And who does he think he is telling me what to do, if I want to go home I will.  
" Humph! I could too, am not that sick Len! Am perfectly fine okay!" I lied. I know there is almost mo way I could walk to my house right now. I would most likely end up on the floor passed out again. I would have better luck trying to convince my mom to stop drinking so much sake (yeah right she'll do that after am allowed to drive a roadrunner to school!). As to prove my point I began to get out of the bed again. This time Len didn't try to stop but he still gave me a disapproving and knowing look. I pulled the covers of and slowly got up and Len got up too looking prepared to catch me if I fell. Gee thanks for believing in me. I rolled my eyes at his behavior. I began to walk towards the door takin shaky steps at first. And Len was still staring at me. Creeper, I can't walk perfectly... Oomph I grunted as I tripped on the beds comforter and fell. But just as I was to hit the ground Len caught me. Damn him and his super hero antics am trying to get over him. Him and his gullible ass that had dumped me over a rumor! I wanted to be mad at him and hate him. But I couldn't instead as Len held me I couldn't help but wish we were still together. Why, why was it so hard to get over him! WHY COULDN'T I MOVE ON! I broke out of my thoughts realizing Len was still holding me. I struggled against his hold making Len release me. I began to get up using the bed as a support.  
"See Rin!" Len began "I told you, you weren't in any condition to be going any where. So why don't you get back in bed and rest and then when your feeling a bit better I can dr-  
" OR you can be quiet and let go." I have no idea where that came from. I didn't plan on sounding so rude and mean. But Len's attitude was starting to tick me off. Len just stood there looking like a fish out of water his mouth slightly open in shock at my words.  
"Huh?" was the intelligent response he managed ti come up with, way to go Einstein.  
"You heard me!" I said starting to loose my cool (I've always been hot headed and short tempered) "Just let me go home. Why do you even care about what I do? What difference does it make huh? Well Len ...answer me! WHY DO YOU CARE!" at this point I was yelling fever be damned I could care less right now am angry. And my anger was making me forget the fact that I still felt like crap. Len stood there for a bit as if he couldn't understand the simple fact that I wanted to go home. Finally he seemed to pull himself together and was able to reply.

_(Okay so I originally planned on ending it here but since I made you guys wait for the chapter I kept going)_

" Look i just do okay! Don't question it okay!" he answered back. That was his comeback? He just did? That was why he cared, just because.  
" You just do? You just do? What kind of answer is that Len? You know I don't get you anymore. Most people don't really care about the people they dump." I whispered the last part to myself so that Len wouldn't hear. Sadness began to replace my anger as the fact that Len and I weren't a couple and there was no real way we were gonna end this fight with a kiss and us making up. No that was in the past Rin time to face the truth. Len doesn't love you anymore. I looked up at Len and stared at him waiting for a reply.  
"Look Rin please don't ask me why but I care about you okay? I know were not going out anymore but i still care about you." Len said gulping nervously as he when he mentioned are previous relationship. I sighed I couldn't stay mad at him. It was my flaw my inability to stay mad at Len.  
"Fine Len you win I'll -cough-stay here for now okay." I said giving up.  
Len gave a sigh in relief and helped me back into the bed. Now that we had stopped fighting my headache was coming back along with that feeling of being dizzy and quite frankly at this point my stomach didn't feel to good either. Damn you sickness.  
" Thank god Rin. Now do you need to call your mom or something to let her know where you're at so she won't worry?" Len asked like the responsible (yeah right) person he was.  
"No actually my mom isn't home. She kinda went to visit my aunt Haku and -cough-won't be back until next week (its Friday today) so am all alone till then." I told him. Len once again had that fish out of water look (which i shall now call the Nemo look) on his face again.  
" Rin you mean to tell me that you planned on not only walking home a distance of about two miles with a fever but being all alone with no one to take care if you?" Len said.  
"Umm Yes..?"  
" Rin I thought you were smarter then that. You're sick, you have a fever, and you need someone to take care of you!" Len said" and how come your mom is going out on a mini vacation to your aunts when your sick!"  
"Well for starters I wasn't sick -cough-when she left. Second of all she isn't there to just hang out with her sister. My aunt Haku got dumped by her latest boyfriend iand my mom went over there to make sure she doesn't drink her life away. Which is pretty hypocritical if you ask me but you know family has to stick together?"I explained.  
"Oh makes more sense now I guess but still Rin you can't stay all alone at you house! So I insist you stay with me till your mom comes back from her trip!" Len said." So what do you say?"

Huh Len wanted me to stay at his house... for a week.. Even though we aren't a couple? Awkward. Did he really think that I would say yes. Come on people you know just as much as I do that there is no way that would say yes... Okay I admit am lieng we all know I don't mind staying with Len. But i can't let him know that. So my answer..  
" No. It would be too weird Len" I said. He gave me that look the one look I could never say no to the puppy dog eyes look. Damn him and his cuteness making it impossible to say no.  
"Please Rin. I would feel better knowing that you're being looked after and not sick and all alone. Please just till your mom comes back then your free to go!" he pleaded. It was like his eyes got bigger and cuter as he begged.  
"You make it sound like am your prisoner." I said with a blank face.  
A blush made its way onto Len's face as he processed my comment the puppy dog look disappearing from his face.  
"Oh well your not, it's just I want to make sure your okay, is all."Len said smiling bashfully. So he really does care. I know I've been trying to get over him but I can't help but hope that the relationship we used to share could begin again. Maybe am giving myself too much false hope but I can't help it. So letting a smile grace my features I finally gave Len my answer.  
"Alright Len I'll stay-" I was interrupted by Len's yell (or maybe he was talking normally and it just sounded loud to my sick self) of"That's great Rin!"  
"But! Only until my mom gets back and then I'm going-cough- home understand?" I finished.  
"Yep I get it. So how about tomorrow since its Saturday we stop by your house so you can pick up your stuff." Len said.  
"Alright Len am gonna sleep now okay?"I told him starting to settle down in the bed.  
"Okay I'll wake you up in time for dinner then am going to go buy you some medicine. Sleep well Rin." he said as he walked out of the room closing the door. Looks like am staying at Len's for a week. I closed my eyes letting sleep take over me. The last thought that went through my head before falling asleep was that maybe this was Len and mine's second chance.

To be Continued...

* * *

**A/N: I hope am not boring you guys to death or anything. Oh and I put up a pole on my profile on who should be Rin's best friend. I plan on introducing Rin's best friend soon so vote for who you want. So let me know how I did okay and feel free to give suggestions cause the plot is t set in stone. Your reviews are appreciated and rewarded with cookies ^.^ Till next time guys. **


End file.
